campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
'Maxwell "Max" '''is a camper at Camp Campbell. His deeply cynical attitude about the camp clashes with David's perky demeanor. His initial main goals included escaping the camp, and "breaking David's façade." Appearance Max has poofy black hair, bluish-green eyes, and sunshade skin. He often has bags under his eyes. He wears a contrasting blue hoodie with a Camp Campbell yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white and red shoes with black laces. Personality Max is often annoyed by the antics that take place at Camp Campbell. The first episode of the series, "Escape from Camp Campbell," establishes that he wants nothing more than to escape. He is a jaded child who seems to despise a wide variety of things, including being forced to stay at camp. Max is unique in the sense that he doesn't have the same childish behavior that the other campers do. His cleverness prevents him from being scared of the "unknown," such as ghosts and monsters, but even Max was terrified when he went to Spooky Island and walked into the Quartermaster's dungeon, when Harrison made him throw up magic props, and when Jermy Fartz scared him in the emergency huddle. Despite how smart Max is, he often forgets the most obvious of things, as shown in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when he hijacks the camp bus but forgets that he doesn't actually know how to drive one. This is shown again at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," where, when starting the bonfire with wet logs, he poured gasoline on them, unaware that it's highly volatile. This caused a large explosion, showing that despite being clever, he is naive due to his current age. He seems to have absolutely no belief in any afterlife whatsoever, cheerfully stating, "When you die, you're faced with eternal nothingness. It's gonna be great." In "Journey to Spooky Island," he seems to have, at the very least, a basic understanding of science, as he states that the horrific experiments in Campbell Manor were "mild experimentation at best." In the episode "Into Town," he explains that he considers the Moon Landings to be a hoax conducted by the government in order to humiliate the Soviet Union during the Space Race. Considering the situation, this could have been simply to get rid of Space Kid (as it's implied he has said that to him numerous times). In his own words, he is not a monster. In "Anti-Social Network," it is revealed that he wants to look at boobs on Neil's computer. This is a followup to "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," where he steals David's phone and uses it to Google what boobs look like. Despite all of this, Max is not a bad person. In the episode "David Gets Hard", when Nurf revealed much of his background, Max was visibly uneasy and sympathetic to an extent. He also apologized after pointing out Pikeman's acne in "Scout's Dishonor". Also, at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," he manages to convince the entire camp to help him create David's image of a perfect summer camp after hearing him explain why he tries so hard for the campers. He repairs the ancient staff but tells David not to look too deeply into it. And how he's determined to get David and Bonquisha back together so David would stop acting depressed in "Bonjour Bonquisha", showing that Max does have a kinder side to his personality, but isn't comfortable displaying it openly. Max's relationship with David is not as antagonistic as it seems. While early in the series he attempted to kill David outright, he showed concern for him notable times and trusts him. When he was injured in "The Order of the Sparrow," he showed genuine concern for David. He also allowed himself to be brainwashed by Daniel's purification chamber because it was the only way for David to finally realize something was wrong. In "Parent's Day," it's shown that Max's various references to his neglectful parents were right all along, as Max's file reveals he wasn't signed up for any specific camp. Also in the same episode, Max actually shows visible interest in Space Kid's parents' absence, until he finds out that his uncle, Buzz Aldrin, came instead. Gallery Trivia * Unlike the other campers, Max's parents "didn't care" enough to sign him up for a specific camp; leaving him without a purpose at Camp Campbell, as revealed in Parents' Day. * And the fact that Max's parents just left his papers with only his first name and age written on it, without revealing his last name, contact number or any other information. Proves that his parents didn't care for him at all, to the point where if something bad were to happen to Max, the camp would not be able to contact his family about it or take him back. * Their neglect may also be why he hoped the other camper's parents would fail at supporting their children, despite for the most part the bulk of the parents being supportive much to his dismay. * According to "Camp Cool Kidz," Max reveals that his parents left their home country. This reveals that Max's ethnic background is not American. Another fact to prove this theory is that Max also claims that "People in sheets got him concerned," which is most likely a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, a white supremacist cult that hates and targets non-Caucasian ethnicities. * In "The Order of the Sparrow," Max is implied to be of Indian descent after David claims that he's like the Cherokees, which Neil replies to with "Like Max?". He was also offended by David's costume, saying "Wow, that is racist." in response to David's "WOWOWOWOWOWO!". This might be pointing at the fact that people constantly call Native Americans "Indians" by mistake, causing Max to get offended because he is actually Indian, not Native American. * Max, as shown in "Journey to Spooky Island," is not easily scared. Although he is visibly seen scared in instances such as when he witnesses Quartermaster and his friends taking part in sexual affairs in the dungeon underneath Campbell's Summer Home, or when he was forced to regurgitate a bunch of handkerchiefs connecting to Ered's skateboard, a rabbit and Quartermaster's hook, or when Jermy suddenly butts into their huddle in Jermy Fartz. * Max is skilled in knitting, as shown when he was able to knit a cloth dummy of himself in "Escape from Camp Campbell," as well as additional dummies for Neil and Nikki. * Max is also seen to be skilled in knot tying as shown in "Camp Cool Kidz" when David compliments his skills and how he was torn at how he used these very skills to tie him and Gwen onto the flagpole. * Before Neil and Nikki, Max apparently had at least one friend in Camp Camp, Chucky, whom he mentions he misses in "Reigny Day". * Max and David are the only characters whose ages have been clearly established. With Max's age (10) being revealed by Gwen in "Gwen Gets a Job", later confirmed in "Parents' Day". And with David's age (24) revealed in his Tinder profile in "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected". * Max wears his blue hoodie over his yellow shirt as an act of rebellion and that he would rather sweat through it all day than show that he's from Camp Camp, as told by the creators. * Max takes his coffee black as revealed in the episode "Camporee". * Max is only ever seen eating once, in "David Gets Hard" when he eats a piece of popcorn while watching David counsel Nurf. Other than that, he only ever takes coffee. * Max has a teddy bear named Mr. Honeynuts that was taken by the Woodscouts after they saw it was of great value to Max in the episode "Gwen Gets a Job". * Max, according to David, doesn't love anything. But this is actually proven untrue since Max has been seen caring about his friends on some occasions, owns a stuffed teddy bear which he loves dearly, and even has a love for nature. As seen in the episode "Mascot" when he was amazed by the Squirrel King's domain, and how he briefly admits that life was beautiful sometimes, in the episode "Eggs Benefits" after the baby platypus came out of its egg and when he replied with ''"Hell yes!" when Nikki suggested for them to watch cat videos in "Anti-Social Network". * Whenever Max gets a chance to use the internet, he instantly looks up "What do boobies look like" without hesitation. * Max owns a mug that says "NOPE" which he drinks coffee off of as revealed in several episodes and prominently in "Anti-Social Network". * Max and Neil share a tent. This is mentioned in "Reigny Day" when Max says "Well, more tent for me", after everyone assumed that Neil was dead. And later proven in "Mind Freakers" after he is seen waking up while Neil was eager to find out how Harrison did the trick. **Max and Neil also share a coffee maker that's propped up on a log. *It is a reasonable guess that Max has some form of depression, due to his neglectful parents, and the fact that he once stated that he cries himself to sleep in "Into Town." * Max has a habit of stealing and digging through David's personal information and belongings, such as when he asked for David's Social Security Number in exchange for his help to make Nurf behave in the episode "David Gets Hard", or when he uses David's credit card in order to pay for his pre-order of 500 cookies from the Flowerscouts in exchange for their help to get David and Bonquisha back together, or when he outright steals his phone for either pranking purposes or personal gain, examples of these is when he used it to lead Bonquisha on in the episode "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" or simply to order himself pizza in "Parents' Day". * Max is so far the only character to have appeared in every episode of the show. * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Max, along with Neil and Nikki, are shown to sing their first ever song in the series. ** It is also the episode wherein Max is first seen with his hoodie up. References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers